


Not Tonight

by Interruptedfern



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Nobody is Dead, everything is okay, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interruptedfern/pseuds/Interruptedfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one year since the prank that could have ended badly but didn't, and everyone is back for the annual Washington Winter Lodge retreat. Chris finds himself ready to admit what he's been hiding all these years. </p><p>(aka Oily Josh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

"So Jesus is a mispronunciation of Yehoshua, or Joshua."

  
"Uh huh," Chris was getting lost in what Ashley was saying.

  
"And Christ means 'anointed, as in holy oil and all that shit'. So jesus christ is really just oily Josh!"

  
"Woah."

  
"Yep, the internet is a strange place, hashtag lizard truth.” Chris snorted into his beer as they walked towards the large open den.

They rejoined the group around the fireplace. Chris slumped down into the empty space next to Josh, the worn cushions just as soft as they were when they came up to the lodge as kids. Chris had his arm leaning along the back of the couch, leaving just enough room to justify that he wasn't _technically_ wrapped around Josh. He was pretty sure a small smile was teasing at the corners of Josh's mouth. They'd been playing this game for years, stepping around each other, catching eyes, trailing fingers.

  
Chris was starting to worry. Not full out panic, but a tiny nagging doubt. They'd fallen so easily into this comfortable more-than-friends-less-than-lovers. There were no rules, no expectations. And when Josh had started nudging him towards Ashley....Okay, sure, she was cute, but the feelings he had for her didn't compare to the ones he had for Josh. Was Josh pushing him away? Trying to get him to move on? He could be so hard to read, Chris had no idea what was going on in his head lately.

  
Hours passed, Matt ignoring the looks Emily sent Mike’s way, Hannah sketching Sam by the fire, Beth and Josh trying to talk Jess into a game of monopoly. Chris was warm and happy when Mike started complaining about the cooler being empty. Josh rolled his eyes and stood up, twisting from side to side to crack his back, and with a satisfied grunt, meandered towards the door. Chris got up too, grabbing the offending cooler and following Josh outside.

The cans of beer were still in their plastic rings, stuck out in the snow to keep them cool. Which apparently wasn’t as good an idea as it seemed.

“Shit they’re frozen solid, guess Mike’s going to treat us to a display of his _macho manly aggression_.”

  
“What a dick,” said Chris irritatedly.

“At least Hannah’s not crushing on the guy after last year’s ‘incident’. She may have forgiven him but I sure fucking don’t,” Josh’s eyes danced angrily in the snowlight.

Chris straightened and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Me neither, but at least no one got hurt.” He bent back down to throw some more cans into the cooler, “Damn these are heavy.”

They lugged the full cooler towards the group settled around the fire. And were they thanked? No way. Beth immediately ordered Josh to grab snack refills, and since Josh was wrapped around his sisters’ little fingers, he sauntered towards the kitchen without complaint, Chris following with an eye roll.

“Did you see Matt’s face?” Chris whispered once he caught up to Josh, “What was up with that?”

“Did you see Emily or Mike?” Josh whispered back. 

“...No.” 

“Exactly, neither did I,” Josh said, eyebrows raised.

“Jeez,” sighed Chris, “Matt’s a good guy.” 

“Yeah, but you know the crazy kids these days, everyone’s hooking up with everyone. It’s like the 60’s all over again.” Josh sounded bitter.

Chris couldn’t help it, he was concerned. “Hey man, what’s wrong?”

“Everyone’s got someone, and I’m getting tired of being alone, whether out here or inside my own head.”

 And maybe it was the slight buzz, maybe it was the moonlight or some romantic shit like that, but something made Chris open his mouth and say, “We could be alone together.” Josh brushed it off. “I mean it,” Chris insisted, grabbing Josh’s shoulder.

Josh looked away. "We can't." 

"Can't what?"

"...Do this." 

“And why the fuck not?”

“What about Ashley?” 

“She’s not you.” 

“Damn right she’s not, but what’s that have to do with anything?”

“It was always going to be you.” 

Josh was stunned. “You can’t be serious.”

"It's gonna be fine, I promise. As long as you're okay with it?" Josh looked small, like he was trying to fold himself away, but he nodded.

"Okay then." And Chris leaned in and rested his lips lightly against Josh's forehead. "We'll go slow, okay buddy?"

"Yeah." Josh said, his smile audible.

It started softly, Chris didn't want to push Josh out of his comfort zone. His lips hovered for a few seconds to give Josh time to back out. But just tilted his head to meat chris’s lips and everything changed.

Josh kissed him like he mattered, like he needed him, like he was drowning and Chris was air.

When they broke apart to catch their breath Chris whispered, "Why didn't we do this earlier?"

"I was scared."

"You..what? Why?"

"I thought the risk of losing you forever wasn't worth the chance that you felt the same."

"Did I act like I didn't feel, well, you know?"

"You could have been humoring me, to keep me from getting hurt, I dunno, Cochise, you've always been looking out for me."

"For a genius, you're so fucking stupid." Chris pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. 

"We're a team, man," Chris whispered into his shoulder. "I'd never leave you. I've stuck it out this far, I'm not going anywhere."  
Josh was speechless, searching Chris’s eyes for any sign he was lying.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, always.”

Josh was silent for another moment and then launched himself back at Chris. He kissed him fiercely, hands gripping hair, bodies pressed together. Chris left Josh's lips to press gentle kisses along his jaw and down his neck, but Josh was having none of it and quickly reclaimed chris’s mouth.

Josh pushed him against the counter, knocking over basically everything, but they were too caught up in each other to care. The next thing either of them knew, Josh slipped as olive oil spread across the floor from a cracked bottle, pulling Chris down with him.  
Chris couldn't tamp down his laughter, this wasn't how he'd imagined getting Josh under him, on the kitchen floor, covered in cinnamon and oil.

“Fuck my back hurts. I'm getting too old for this shit.”

“Help I've fallen and I can't get up,” teased Chris. He looked down at Josh, pinned beneath him with olive oil seeping through his sweater like he was a piece of bread and burst into laughter.

"What?" Josh grinned at him.

Chris leaned their foreheads together, "Something Ashley said earlier."

"Thinking of Ashley while we're partying like pornstars? Should I be offended?"

“Guys wtf.” And the lovely, lovely bubble that they'd been floating in for the last couple minutes burst.

“Oh hey Emily,” Josh said from underneath Chris.

Chris buried his face in Josh’s sweater to hide his spreading blush.

“Chris, dude, did you know your ears turn bright pink when you're embarrassed?” Oh great, Mike had arrived. And he was being a shit eating asshole.

“Fuck off,” said Josh, pushing Chris into a kneeling position so he could wiggle out. The oil everywhere complicated things. Mike had long since shrugged and left, Emily trailing.

Josh held tightly to Chris’s hand as they climbed the stairs as fast as was safe, in their slippery condition.

He tried to kiss him again at the top of the stairs but their grins were too big to let go of.

They slipped into the bathroom, invitingly warm and steamy. Josh began to pull Chris’s shirt off, but it caught around his shoulders and Chris had to wiggle violently to get out of it. By the time it hit the floor, Josh was bent over with laughter. Chris grinned as Josh took off his own shirt and socks and then both their pants joined the growing pile on the floor.

“Sam’s going to kill us,” said Chris, gesturing to the full tub.

Josh snorted as he locked the door, “She could join us, if you want.”

“Not this time,” Chris shot back.

Josh look momentarily stunned, then smiled softly. He took Chris’ hand gently and guided him into the foamy water.

There would be time for becoming familiar with each other in the ways they were never able, but not tonight. Tonight was just about being together at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked and I just couldn't help myself :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at interruptedfern.tumblr.com


End file.
